Bruce Irvin
Bruce Irvin (ブルース・アヴィン Burūsu Āvin) is a character in the Tekken series of fighting games. He was introduced in Tekken 2 and returned for Tekken Tag Tournament and Tekken 5. After that, he returned for all subsequent releases. Personality Bruce shows a negative attitude towards most of the things that he sees, possibly due to his own rough lifestyle. He does, however, have a soft spot for children and looks out for them. He also seems to dislike gangsters due to his own family having been killed by them. History Tekken 2 Prologue Text: In the kickboxing circle, Bruce has carved a niche for himself. He became the undisputed heavyweight champion five years before The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. His ferocity and uncompromising technique dominated all the competition. It is thought that the reason for his temper and nature is due to the fact that, at an early age, his parents and brother were killed, which left Bruce on the streets having to fight on a daily basis just to survive. He learned to inflict great pain on his victims. He accumulated a small amount of money competing in pit fights and brawls. He lives for the fight! He entered a Muay Thai tournament in Thailand, where he was paid to rig a fight and lose. Bruce decided otherwise and beat his opponent to death. The bookie of the Muay Thai gym, enraged at his loss of revenue, sent a hired killer after Bruce. He fled the country by plane, only to meet a Hong Kong detective and the hired killer. Within minutes, the three confronted each other. It developed into a full-blown battle, which caused the plane to crash. The detective (Lei Wulong's partner) and the killer were killed on impact, but Bruce was thrown free. Wandering in a remote region, Kazuya's men picked him up, and he was given a new job as Kazuya's combat champion. Ending Description: A boy watches as Bruce practices. Noticing this, Bruce smiles and strikes a couple blows to the punching bag, breaking it off the chains. Shocked, the boy falls to the ground. Bruce opens the window and gives the boy a thumbs up. Tekken 5 Prologue Text: Bruce Irvin, once a mercenary for Kazuya. Bruce left Kazuya's militia 21 years ago and wound up in a survival school. A few years later, he heard Kazuya died. Then one day he heard Kazuya had fought in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. He also learned that the Zaibatsu would soon hold The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. The seasoned veteran sensed something was going on behind the scenes. He wondered who or what it could be. "I need some action. Maybe I'll go have some fun with the Mishima Zaibatsu." says Bruce. Ending Description: A young boy in an alley is practicing his boxing on a punching bag, when three gangsters come and harass him. The gangsters beat the boy up, cut open the punching bag, and steal his boxing gloves. Bruce appears out of nowhere and beats up the three gangsters, eventually returning the gloves to the boy, encouraging him to keep on practicing. Tekken 6 Prologue Text: During The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Bruce reunited with Kazuya Mishima and aided him in his plot to take over the G Corporation. The G Corporation, controlled by Kazuya behind the scenes, began a war with the Mishima Zaibatsu. As the leader of a private force reporting to Kazuya, Bruce traveled the globe, eliminating Mishima Zaibatsu operatives. Ending Description: Bruce is seen leading a group of military soldiers (presumably from G Corporation) against what appears to be the Mishima Zaibatsu. His men cover for him as he takes out several enemies and machine guns. Eventually, all of the enemy forces are captured. Bruce then calls HQ, telling the person on the other side of the line that he won a bet between them. The receiver tells him to clean up, but Bruce replies that he does not need to be told twice. He then rallies up his troops. Scenario Campaign Description: After becoming reacquainted with Kazuya Mishima at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Bruce decided to assist Kazuya with his scheme to take over G Corporation, and after they had succeeded he (Kazuya) managed to control the corporation from behind closed doors. G Corporation waged war with the Mishima Financial Group (MFG), and Bruce, as Kazuya’s captain, led his private corps into battle, fighting the MFG the world over. Soon afterward, G Corporation made preparations to annihilate the MFG by placing an enormous bounty on Jin, and as anticipated, the MFG began to show signs of movement: the opening of King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 was announced. Bruce Irvin has entered the tournament to capture Jin. Navigation Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Nurturer Category:Guardians Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Animal Kindness Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Right-Hand Category:One-Man Army Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Strategists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Strong-Willed Category:Antagonists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Amnesiac Category:Officials Category:Wrathful Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Obsessed Category:Protector of Innocence